Unnatural Selection
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Oneshot. A traveling King Ghidorah stumbles onto a plentiful, yet uninhabited planet, only to discover the powerful remnants of a recent battle. His discoveries could lead to annihilation of all life…and no one could've seen the consequences.


Not much. Just got kind bored and wrote this up on a whim. Anyways, Spacegodzilla, King Ghidorah, Monster X, and Kaiser Ghidorah are property of Toho Company Ltd. All rights reserved to them only! I didn't borrow any rights to write this story! I am in no way making a profit out of it *Unless you count reviews and hits as profit…*

This fic is not directly related to any series itself. The King Ghidorah in this fic is obviously the 1991 Three headed dragon from the movie 'Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah', but with a history similar to that of the Showa era Ghidorah. Spacegodzilla is no different then he is and/or appeared in the 1994 film 'Godzilla Vs. Spacegodzilla'. Monster X is as he appeared in Godzilla: Final Wars.

_Oneshot. A traveling King Ghidorah stumbles onto a plentiful, yet un-inhabited planet, only to discover the powerful remnants of a recent battle. His discoveries could lead to annihilation of all life…and no one could've seen the consequences._

And now, with no further a due, HERE WE GO!

At first, it looked absolutely barren. And sometimes, first glances aren't always deceiving. The atmosphere was still good, as the Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Hydrogen tired hard to push the golden triple barreled dragon away from the planet, but he had dealt with thicker atmospheres, but never with this many wounds. Once landing though, there was no further resistance.

Obviously, whatever could've lived here would have lived plentifully enough. But looking around, all King Ghidorah could see was luscious, green plants, and a few decaying ones, all part of life's natural cycle. But despite the warm, openness of the terrain, it made the destroyer of planets a bit cautious.

The triple headed kaiju did eventually relax, as there was without a doubt no inhabitants. Without a doubt that was a relief, as this place would offer him at least brief solace and a place for regeneration from the wounds he had. He had four deep gashes in his chest, one stretching from between the left and center heads all the way down at to his opposing leg, two smaller scars above going the opposite direction and one other that started right above his left leg and stretched around toward where his wing met his back, and form there, nearly half of the wing had been sheared off. One of his tails was split, and his left most neck had a gash that ran parallel with the sides of the neck. The wounds had been more severe, but were closing themselves up slowly.

The last planet he had been to had billions of small, tiny inhabitants, and several that nearly matched his own power, and one that did. That one certain one was named Godzilla, and had forced him off that planet with help from allies in the human and kaiju community. Defeated, and fearing more attacks, the invader fled that solar system, and despite the fact that he was claimed to be immortal, he didn't want to put that to the test unnecessarily, and hadn't returned for several years.

Amidst all the luscious vegetation though, he stopped and oddly starred at a white crystal that was sticking out of the ground. It was really a contrast to the surrounding area, but as he continued surveying several more appeared, popping up more and more often. Suspecting something suspicious, the dragon readied his heads with the gravity beams that had so well defied every other creature he attacked, even that Godzilla one.

Before long, the tall forest was smashed in various areas, as if something big had forced it down. Then, further on, blood. Red with a slight glow, and further up, bluish green blood. Despite the fact he didn't want and half to be caught up in a kaiju battle, he felt that although the battle was fresh, it wasn't hourly fresh, more like a day or two.

Still even farther inward all vegetation life ceased, and all that could be seen were various crystals. They were arranged much like a forest, but several of them had evidently shattered into pieces. Yet others seemed to have never been placed in the ground, just discarded about like someone would discard a bat after beating someone else senseless with it.

Then, up ahead, as the crystal formations started to break, he saw something that defiantly wasn't crystal or the planet's vegetation. IT was a dark black, and seemed to be held in the air, just floating elongated. Noticing that there didn't seem to be any life signs from it, such as breathing, moving, etc, he approached it closer. Then he realized what had apparently occurred.

_Monster X kicked Spacegodzilla in the midsection again, and as the telekinetic beast kneeled over, he was kneed in the face by the opponent, and the nightmare from a black hole stumbled back in his crystal fortress, and Monster X raced forward. Spacegodzilla wouldn't let this local take over his resting haven, and he charged forward also, the crystals he carried on himself lugging him down, but they both leaped into the air, slammed into each other head on, and fell to the ground in a heap. As he felt the deep gash that had just been formed from the collision, the crystals tapped into the planet's almost infinite source of mana, healing his wound like all the others before it._

_Getting the jump, Spacegodzilla leaped into the air, and started spinning around to hit Monster X in the face with his jagged tail. The impact was successful, nailing him right in the eyes, and Monster X stumbled back, breaking several crystals in the process. Deciding to end this now, while the kaiju wasn't looking, Spacegodzilla telekinetically lifted his opponent into the air, spinning him around several times, then dropping him, back first, onto a crystal, impaling his foe through the belly, making it an official shish-ka-bob. The local kaiju, Monster X, was defeated by the newcomer, Spacegodzilla._

As Ghidorah studied the still fresh body of Monster X, he looked around to try and deduce where the victor of the battle would be, then, remembering battling something else that had crystals on it, having a draw in the fight, that was only bent on picking up some power, then moving to the next location, trying to leapfrog it to another planet. IF this was the same being, the victor could have been gone several minutes or as soon as the battle ceased, leaving Ghidorah on the planet purely alone.

But as the wounded destroyer walked away from the battle site, he turned around as something pulsed to of the corner of his eye. The kaiju turned fully around, and saw it again. The body, despite being dead, was quite alive with energy and power, and it was pulsing into the crystal it had been impaled on, then reverberated back into the body, never truly leaving the kaiju.

Ghidorah approached closer. The various wounds on the body had long ceased releasing the blue-green blood, evidence form the caking of the blood around various punctures. But that wasn't what interested him. It that was energy, he could use that energy for healing his wounds. Ghidorah studied the scene for a brief moment, then realized that the energy was trying to escape the body and be released back into the natural cycle of energy. It was simple on how to go about acquiring it. Just open a hole in the body that would allow the power to go right into the King of Terror's system.

Opening his maws wide, he quickly bit down into the body of the deceased kaiju with all three heads simultaneously, and began sucking the energy right out of the body. His let most head descended just between the kaiju's midsection and legs, the middle on in the chest region close to the heart and lungs, and the right one into the neck. The energy shot right down the throats, and into the blood stream rapidly, then went to the heart, which began thumping faster. The power circulated through his veins, and upon hitting the various gashes, wounds, and the like, the transparent energy mingled with the blood and flesh, mending the wounds as what little pain remained ceased and the injuries were healed, even replacing the missing tail and making whole again the wing. But not even half of the energy had been absorbed, and Ghidorah was already healed. Realizing what a treasure he had, the kaiju greedily bit down harder, puncturing straight into the arteries of the body, and sucking the power straight out of the blood, and that was when things really started happening.

The power pulsed through his system, merging quickly with each and every cell in his body. The cells that compromised of the scales for the winged demon filled dark with the power, turning the gold into crimson, then infected blood black. The wings he had then unfolded, and expanded in size, and by the end of that expansion, the dark black wings were slightly larger in wingspan then the rest of the body was from tail tip to head.

Yet he continued drinking the power, and then his jaws changed, elongating a bit more and growing vampiric teeth. The horns he had melded together, forming two, straight spike like formations on the top of each head. His eyes changed from their uniform yellow to the blood red of evil.

No longer satisfied with only the energy of the creature, he then began sucking out the liquids, the very blood of the kaiju along with it, and a handful of other changes occurred. The wings, at their midmost bend, formed a three fingered clawed hand, and the feet and legs bulked in size, followed steadily by the rest of the body piece by piece, enlarging the kaiju.

Finally, the absorption was done, and the individual heads licked the blood off of their mouths. The feeling of drinking in such power and blood was just purely ecstatic, and he couldn't wait to taste more. And he knew just who's blood he would taste next in spirit of Revenge. Godzilla's.

King Ghidorah stepped back form the hollow body, which now looked more like a hollowed out shell, and he unleashed a cackle of laughter, but it was now much louder, and rumbled the very ground he stood on. Testing the transformation, he unleashed his set of gravity beams, which were now thicker, and upon hitting the crystals, they violently shattered them on impact, along with the structures nearby that weren't even intended to be hit.

The changes physically, beam-wise, call-wise, and more told one fact. This was no longer truly King Ghidorah. This was Kaiser Ghidorah. The triple headed demon laughed in anticipation of the coming revenge, and took to the sky.

Like that? I know, kinda creepy. But that is actually the best one-shot I've ever written. And if you don't believe me, read the few one-shots I may still have up, if I've not taken them down for a reason or another. And yes, I did tweak Kaiser Ghidorah's design just a bit, such as with color and stuff, but it should have still gotten the point across. Please do review. Destroyairismix666 - Insane Leader signing off.


End file.
